The visual function of patients with ocular diseases or lesions in the visu pathways and of normal subjects is measured objectively using electrophysiological techniques. These data are correlated with those obtained with psychophysical tests of visual function. The results obtaine contribute to the diagnosis of ocular and neural disorders that affect visi and are needed to characterize their nature and evolution. They are also valuable in the assessment of the effects of different forms of treatment o the outcome of these diseases.